


Ronquidos

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: A veces no todo es lo que parece y el miedo cuando alguien te dice "Tenemos que hablar" no ayuda demasiado, mas a cierto Capitán.One-Shot Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ronquidos

El gran Capitán América quien para muchos era el símbolo de la perfección, después de todo era bien parecido con un gran corazón y un gran sentido por la justicia y no solo eso el era un Avenger pero como si fuera poco y lo que causaba grandes celos era que el estaba comprometido con nada mas y nada menos que Tony Stark alias Iron Man.

Lo cual al principio no había sido tomado con gran apoyo por los fanáticos, mas por la vida algo "Salvaje" del moreno lo cual causo que varias de sus antiguas conquistas por algunos años se habían aparecido en la torre causando algún que otro alboroto para tratar de meterse en la relación, pero al final todo siempre terminaba solucionándose.

Sin contar lo difícil que había sido que Tony aceptara sus sentimientos y no es que no le correspondiera, claro que no, es solo que siempre se sentía poca cosa consigo mismo a su comparación, pero con el paso del tiempo le ayudo a tener confianza en sí mismo.

Pero lo bueno que te da la vida algo malo debe darte ¿verdad? No existiría un equilibrio si algo como aquello no sucediera.

El rubio caminaba de un lado al otro con los hombros tensos y el ceño levemente fruncido tratando de pensar en que debería hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba por mas que tratara de ignorarlo aquella extraña sensación en su pecho no se marchaba y eso no era nada agradable y lo hacia sentirse enfadado consigo mismo por dudar de su pareja, pero las ultimas acciones de Tony durante algunas semanas lo hacían sospechar que algo le ocultaba.

—Siendo sincera me parecía divertido verte así de nervioso, pero luego de veinte minutos creo que mi instinto asesino se apoderara de mi ¡Si no dejas de caminar de un lado al otro! —Exclamo Natasha a la vez que se frotaba la frente, sintiendo como una leve migraña estaba por hacer su aparición. —¿Por qué no hablas con él?

Steve se detuvo negando con la cabeza.

—Lo intenté, fui a su laboratorio, pero lo encontré hablando con Pepper...

_Flash Back._

_—Tony, deberías de hablar con Steve sobre esto._

_—Lo he intentado, pero siempre me cambia de tema. —Exclamo el castaño soltando un suspiro.—Estoy tan cansado._

_**''Cansado? ¿cansado de mí?''** _

_—Sabes que te meterás en problemas si él lo descubre._

_El castaño bajo la mirada._

_—Lo sé, pero me siento tan bien. —Dijo viéndole con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillosos. —Enserio necesito esto Pepper._

_La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos._

_—Te entiendo no es nada fácil. —Miro a su amigo con pena. —_

_ Fin Flash Back. _

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto la pelirroja al ver como su amigo se había quedado pensativo. —¿Que crees que es lo que le sucede?

—Yo. —Se mordió los labios sin poder creer lo que estaba por decir. —Creo que Tony me engaña.

Natasha le observo fijamente por varios segundos sin decir palabra alguna para luego tomar la carpeta que estaba leyendo sobre su próxima misión y golpearle la cabeza con ella.

El rubio se froto la frente viéndole algo sorprendido ante su reacción.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! —Exclamo la pelirroja viéndole con las manos en la cintura, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. —¿Como te engañaría? —Pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. —Trabajan en el mismo edificio, salen al mismo horario y si fuera lo contrario acaso ¿Tiene el amante más rápido del mundo?

El rubio se llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla.

—Entonces...lo que quieres decir es que... —Natasha le observo con esperanza de que lo entendiera para luego darse un golpe así misma viendo lo idiota que era su amigo. —¡El hombre con el que me engaña trabaja aquí!

—Steve eso no...

Steve camino hacia la salida apretando los puños con fuerza y antes de abrir la puerta miro hacia la mujer.

—No lo hagas Steve.

—Gracias Natasha por escucharme, pero un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer.

Natasha miro como su amigo cerraba la puerta de un portazo para luego soltar un suspiro.

—No me pagan lo suficiente.

Steve con paso decidido se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Banner donde siempre su castaño se encontraba junto a él haciendo algún nuevo experimento o desarrollando alguna nueva tecnología, pero al llegar diviso a través de los cristales que tan solo se encontraba Bruce quien parecía estar hablando o explicándole alguno de sus experimentos a Thor dado que en el rostro del rubio se podía observar una gran confusión.

Avanzo un poco más por Shield encontrándoselo al fondo cerca de la cafetería, el castaño hablaba muy animado con Pepper quien le entregaba una carpeta y luego de varios berrinches el castaño las tomo para luego ir hacia los ascensores, así que sin dudarlo corrió hacia las escaleras llegando hasta el tercer piso antes de que el ascensor pitara para ver como el castaño salía de él y con paso decidido entraba a una de las oficinas.

Nervioso trato de controlar su agitada respiración a la vez que avanzaba hasta la puerta para luego apretar sus manos en un puño al leer _"Oficina de Stephen Stranger",_ No lo conocía demasiado, pero las pocas veces que lo había visto no podía evitar sentirse celoso por como Tony se desenvolvía junto a él, ambos eran inteligentes, millonarios y de buena apariencia.

¿Desde cuando el tenia su propia oficina? Oh mejor dicho ¿Por qué Tony fue a su oficina y solo? ¿Por qué se demora tanto en salir? ¿QUE TANTO ESTÁN HACIENDO ALLÍ DENTRO?

Las preguntas en su cabeza iban surgiendo más y más hasta que sin pensarlo y sin poder evitarlo más, abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¡ASÍ LOS QUERÍA VER!

Stephen levanto la vista de su libro místico y le observo con una ceja alzada al rubio desde su asiento mientras veía como este se acercaba lentamente como un león a su presa con los puños apretados para luego agarrarle por el cuello de su traje.

—Se lo que has estado haciendo. —Stephen aún seguía mirándole sin inmutarse es más parecía divertirse ante aquella situación. —Dime donde esta Tony?

En ese momento la capa de Stephen señalo hacia una esquina de la oficina respondiendo a su pregunta. El rubio volteo encontrándose al castaño quien estaba profundamente dormido sobre su sofá, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Algo brusco soltó al mago mientras se acercaba al castaño viéndolo dormir plácidamente.

—¿Le diste algo para dormir? —Pregunto volviéndolo a tomar del cuello de su traje. —Si le hiciste algo te juro que...

—No es lo que piensas Rogers. —Se defendió el hechicero mandándolo a volar hacia la puerta, arreglando su traje. —Si que no eres muy listo. —Susurro entre dientes viendo como el castaño se despertaba de apoco. —

—Steve... —Susurro abriendo los ojos de apoco para luego abrirlos de golpe viendo hacia el rubio quien se levantaba del suelo viendo hacia el hechicero a punto de pelear. —¡Steve! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

—¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡Solo le daré una lección!

—¿De que estas hablando? —Pregunto el castaño acercándose hacia él. —Oh...ya veo. —Dijo mientras se tocaba las cienes entendiendo el porqué de su actitud para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que logro que soltara al hechicero. —¡ACASO EL AGUA CONGELADA TE A FUNDIÓ EL CEREBRO!

El rubio le observo desde el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

—¿PORQUE ME GOLPEAS A MI?

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia Stephen algo avergonzado.

—Siento que esto haya sucedido.

—No tienes de que, el que debería disculparse es otro. —Murmuro lo último viendo hacia el rubio. —

—¿Porque debería disculparme? —Susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos como un niño pequeño. —Los vi.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y le extendió su mano.

—Vamos levántate, no te golpee tan fuerte. —Dijo lo último desviando la mirada sintiéndose algo mal por el golpe. —

Steve tomo su mano y se levantó esperando respuestas por su parte.

—Entonces si no es lo que yo pienso ¿Porque estas durmiendo aquí?

—Es lo que he intentado decirte toda la semana. —Respondió el castaño cruzándose de brazos. —Pero nunca me dejas decírtelo, siempre que te digo ''tenemos que hablar'' sales con que tienes que hacer alguna cosa.

El rubio se rasco la nuca algo nervioso.

—Se lo que dirás, pero no creo poder soportarlo. —Dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. —

—¿Enserio eres tan sensible? —Soltó con una sonrisa de lado el castaño. —No sabía que te molestarías tanto por que te diga que roncas.

—¿Que? —Abrió la boca. — ¿Roncar?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que intentaba decirte ¿Que pensabas?

En ese momento uno de los consejos de su mejor amigo Bucky hizo presencia en su mente.

"Cuando tu pareja te dice ''tenemos que hablar'' eso significa el adiós, así que antes de que te terminen hazlo tu primero Steve".

_¡Oh, dios!_

—Bueno. —Carraspeo, viendo la inquisidora mirada del Castaño. —Este te comportabas muy extraño, creí que... querías terminar. —Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro avergonzado por su comportamiento. —

El castaño soltó una carcajada, sosteniéndose el estomago de tanto reír para luego ver como el rubio le observaba serio desde su lugar, sin dudas parecía no haberlo pasado nada bien y aunque por dentro se decía que se lo tenia merecido por desconfiar de él, no le gustaba ver aquellos ojos de cachorro arrepentido.

—Eres un anciano con un horrible estilo para la moda, muy correcto y siempre sales con "Lenguaje" cuando alguien dice alguna grosería, pero aun así no creo que haya nadie mejor para mi que tu Steve.

El rubio sonrió, sintiéndose ya libre de preocupaciones.

—Y tu eres un enano mandón. —Respondió tomándolo de la cintura, viendo como el castaño fruncia la frente. —

—¡Oye!

—Esto es demasiado para mis ojos. —Murmuro Stephen quien había sido testigo de la reconciliación. —Iré a visitar a Ross. —Dicho esto armo un portal y desapareció dejándolos solos. —

—Entonces. —Murmuro Tony acariciando la espalda del rubio. — ¿Estamos bien?

—Solo una cosa. —Respondió el rubio borrándose la sonrisa de su rostro. — ¡Como puedes dormir en su oficina!

El castaño rodó los ojos, a veces los celos del rubio eran demasiado estresantes.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. —El rubio le observo no muy convencido. —A él le gusta otro enano mandón y de cabello plateado. —Soltó una carcajada mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y llevaba a un sorprendido Steve hasta el sofá. —Me despertaste de mi siesta. —Dijo mientras que el rubio lo acomodaba entre sus brazos. —Hazte responsable.

El rubio sonrió mientras lo abrazaba acariciando su cabello para hacerlo dormir.

Poco a poco los ojos marrones se cerraron y a punto de caer juntos en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un ronquido los hizo despertarse viéndose sorprendidos.

—Tony tu...

El castaño se tapó la boca sorprendido.

**~** **Fin~**


End file.
